Underwatch
by Tails or Heads
Summary: Life had been going perfectly well since I died, but then of course something had to happen to disturb what little peace I had. Now I'm being pulling back into another war and somewhere in Hell my creators are laughing. Heroes never die right? Well I guess the same can be said of Villains and Monsters. (Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch)


And the day had started out so normal.

"You two take care now!" I yelled back at the two standing on the edge of my drive. They waved back, the shorter of the two with particular gusto before they began their trek home. I had to smile. What exactly I had done to deserve the friendship of Maria and her little brother, I'll never know. However, I do know I'll appreciate it every day. Especially on the long walk back up to my house. Although "hole" might be a better term.

It was no secret I was one of the most isolated neighbors in the area. Fortunately for my sake, no one cared about that too much. I got the occasional visit here and there, but for the most part I was alone. I still didn't know whether that was good or bad, even after all these years. It probably was for the best, all things considered. It was a small cottage anyways. One floor with all the rooms one hermit could ever hope for. Easy to maintain and cheap; something I needed considering my job of choice didn't pay very well to keep a big mansion. Besides it wasn't like I had room to argue anyways.

I was supposed to be dead after all. I wasn't about to complain about my coffin.

When the cottage finally came into view I sighed with relief. The day had been long and plagued with more memories than usual. It hadn't hurt me at work, but there I had a distraction. Out here by myself? There was nowhere to hide. Ironic considering that was the reason I had the place anyways. Nevertheless I fished my keys out and pushed open the door.

It wasn't until I'd shut the door behind me, threw the keys on the table, and turned on the lights that I felt something was off.

Something was in my house. Or rather, some _one_ was in my house. It didn't smell like an animal, and that sort of thing had happened before. No, this scent was different. Yet- oddly enough- familiar. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing, so I got ready to hit whoever I found. Luckily enough, they spoke up before I had to swing.

"You really fixed this place up, didn't you?" The voice was gruff. Hard. _Familiar._ But even so, it was surprising most of all. By the time I registered who it was, he'd stepped out into the light. I relaxed, but then arched an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Really Jack? Skulking in the shadows? Here I thought you were above cliches." I mocked, earning a snort from him. It somewhat broke the tension between us, but neither of us could deny it was there. I took a few seconds to observe him. Age had taken it's toll. Something I'd never get to experience. He still looked strong, but haggard. More than anything, he looked exhausted even if he tried to hide it. "...Would you like something to drink? Eat maybe?" I finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence. I had to say _something_ to break it.

"Just some water. Please." A simple enough request. It would give me some time to think to. As I went to get the water, he took a seat at the table. I joined him soon after and another silence ensued. This time he was the one to break it. "How have you been?" Small talk first huh? Ok. I could do that.

"I've been good. The neighbors have been wonderful. I got invited to a dinner on Friday with the Waltschmits and the Deans. I think they're making pulled pork, which I will gladly keep extra portions of if they let me. The Garzur kids walk me to the entrance of my drive every day even if it's out of their way. I have to say, they're probably my best friends here. Even if I beat them in age by a few miles." I chuckled and shook my head. My response appeared to coax out a little smile from Jack as well. Rare, but I'd gladly take it.

"If the pulled pork is the same recipe I remember, then you should definitely take some home if they offer."

"You don't have to tell me twice." We shared the smile, but then the mood shifted. I lost the expression for a more serious one. "But what about you, Jack? How's a dead man like you been?" The question made him breath out a long sigh. He drank some of the water, and his eyes finally flickered down from my own.

"Busy." He said simply. He always managed to make complex things sound simple.

"From what the news has said, that's certainly true." I returned dryly, leaning back in my chair. Even isolated I kept tabs on the old life I knew. Particularly when it was falling apart. "I find it funny that the very thing I feared would happen to _me_ is now happening to you. You're a very wanted man, Morrison. At least by governments and powerhouses. To the everyday citizen you're a hero again." That got his gaze to flick up again. A whirlpool of emotions was behind it.

"I'm not a hero. Not anymo-"

"Oh bullshit." I snorted, rolling my eyes and interrupting him. He actually looked surprised. "You might be able to argue this with others, but I'm not having any of it. Not when I haven't seen you in years. This is _my_ house now, remember? My house, my rules." I held his gaze for a while, and finally he gave in and chuckled.

"Fine, fine. But remember that _I_ was the one who gave you this house in the first place." He pointed out, but I waved it off.

"Irrelevant. It already changed possession so it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is the topic we've been dancing around, Jack." I leaned forward, tapping the table with a finger after each word. " _Why are you here?_ " That was enough to shut him up again and rip away his amusement. I should've felt bad, but this banter (while enjoyable) was getting us nowhere.

I needed to know why my old life had suddenly broken into my house.

Jack rubbed his face. He looked even more weary then when I first saw him. Clearly what he was about to say was big. It had to be if he was here anyways, and even more so if _he_ was hesitating. "Something bad is coming. Something big. The terrorist group called Talon has recently been hitting what remains of Overwatch. They tried to attack Gibraltar to get the agent database. It was only by luck that Winston was there to stop them. But that hasn't been all they've done." He said. I frowned, my mood dropping to grim.

"They were the ones to kill that omnic leader, right? Mondatta, was it?" The news had been particularly big. It hadn't helped tensions between the omnics and humans at all.

"Right. Something tells me that's only the start of what they plan to do. They also tried stealing the Doomfist gauntlet, and tried to hijack a hypertrain to steal some sort of cargo." He added. Then in a slightly harsher and quieter tone, he said: "Gabriel is also helping them now." My eyes snapped open wide.

" _Gabriel?_ " It wasn't the fact he was still alive that surprised me. It was how one of the founding members of Overwatch suddenly turn like that. Yet the more I thought on it, the more it made sense. "He really was bitter that you got ahead of him, wasn't he?" Jack didn't reply, his face set like stone. I breathed in deep and let it out slow. "So what does this all have to do with me?"

But I already knew the answer. I could tell it by his face. How pain flashed behind his eyes.

"We need your help."

There it was.

He wanted me to go back. Back to my old life. When I was being used for what I was _designed_ for. I knew he didn't mean it like that, but that was what I felt. I shut my eyes and everything seemed to flood back, playing out on the back of my eyelids like some sick, malicious play. He could see my turmoil, and worst of all understand it.

"You know I would never ask if I didn't think it was bad enough." Yes Jack, I did. "But people's lives are at stake. Maybe hundreds. Maybe thousands. Maybe more. I don't know what Talon is up to, but it's not good. Not for anyone but them. That's why Winston initiated the Recall. That's why I'm here talking to you." To recruit me again. Only this time, he was giving me a choice. A sweet gesture, in a twisted sort of way. I just rubbed my temples and slowly opened my eyes again.

"But the public doesn't want Overwatch. I saw the news, Jack. People condemned us then, and they still do now. Hell, _you're_ being hunted down for helping people." He toyed with his glass.

"That is true." He admitted, and I felt bad this time. He took that blow worse than any of us. Especially me. "But Overwatch isn't just an organization. It's an ideal. We all wanted to make the world a better place. A safer place. That's why it was made. That's why we're trying to bring it back." Now it was his turn to lean forward. "How would you feel if Talon came here? If they hurt those around you because they found out you were still alive? I'm still alive. Gabriel is still alive. Eventually they might start searching for you, and they won't come asking for you nicely." As he said it, it hit me like a rain of bullets. If anyone here got hurt for my sake, I would never be able to forgive myself. Jack likely could see the effect his words had on me, because he sighed and softened.

"Jordan, look. I don't want to force you into this. That already happened once, and it was unfair. Especially after what you went through. But I know you're a good person, and I know you wouldn't want anyone else hurting or dying like this." He stood up and I had to stare at him. He wasn't making this easy, was he? "But if you don't want to go back to that life, I _understand._ Still, I will make the offer." With that he left something on the table. A scrap of paper with some writing on it. "Whatever choice you make...It was good to see you." The farewell came with a smile that hurt more than anything. I returned it. It felt horribly weak on my face.

"Goodbye, Jack. Stay safe. Please." The advice only made him smirk before he headed out the door.

Alone again.

Now I was stuck sitting there. Staring at a piece of paper like I was expecting it to jump up and start telling me what to do. I would've appreciated any sort of direction at that moment, even from a piece of dead tree. Unfortunately there was no such miracle so I was stuck to decide for myself. I sighed. Stared at the ceiling. Stared at the paper. Realized I was getting nowhere. Finally I got up and made myself some dinner, and thought more on the matter. By the time I had finished, ate, and cleaned up, I finally picked up the scrap and headed to the bedroom. It was a number. No name or explanation. I didn't need one anyways. "Just when I thought I had a shot at normal life." I grumbled as I shoved the paper into my pocket. Leave it to Jack to upset a still pond. Still, part of me was actually grateful.

It might've been why I moved the bed to uncover the cellar hatch. It was dark even with the light on, but I didn't really need it. My eyes adjusted well enough that I could pick my way towards the object that had drawn me downstairs. An enormous blade that looked like it should belong in a cartoon now that I knew what those were. Still, it had been my staunch companion. If a blade could even be called that. Carefully I lifted it from the table. It would've easily broken an average person's arm to try wielding it, but it felt light in my own grip. I wasn't exactly average after all. " _Hello darkness my old friend._ " Clearly the Garzur children's humor was rubbing off on me, but I found it fitting.

Now then, I had a few phone calls to make.

* * *

 **-(Bloopers)-**

 _Jordan: *Picks up sword*_

 _Jordan: *Immediately falls over and crashes to the floor*_

 _Jordan: Holyshitisthishowheavyitusedtobe_


End file.
